Blessing or Curse
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Having a little sibling sucks, especially when you're eighteen and about to move on in life. But can a sibling really be a curse... or is it really a blessing in disguise? Just a random story I came up with while thinking of the series...


Rini: Well, I'm in charge this time around! A reviewer, no names said here, said to give me a sibling, so... MBP has to now! Mwahahahahaha!

MBP: (Maybe she'll be more quiet now...)

Rini: What was that MBP?

MBP: Nothing. Here's a story idea I got seeing as NO ONE in the S.A really has siblings that are a main part of the story. I mean, Sui and Chitose appear occasionally and have some worth, but they're not a big deal, and Hikari's brother tends to be forgotten. Not to mention, even if they are a big deal, I forget they're related! I mean, half the time, I forget Jun and Megumi are related!

Rini: Not to mention all my talk of a sibling helped!

MBP: (More like drove me insane!) Well, here it is! My random, family story for a randomly selected S.A member! Enjoy!

Rini: She owns nothing but the plot, me, and my soon-to-exist sibling!

* * *

**Blessing or Curse?**

I can't even remember seeing my parents that often. They were gone all the time, and even when they were home, I was in my kitchen, or at a S.A function. So it stands to reason that I would never expect them to come seeking me out.

"Akira? Can we talk to you?" There were people in MY kitchen after I told everyone to get out. After a closer look, I recognized my parents, only because they happened to look like older mirror versions of myself.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" I went to pull down a bowl for the cookie dough. Tadashi was supposed to be coming over soon, and I figured I might as well have something ready for him to eat. They could talk while I cooked.

"Look at us when we're talking to you." Dad was always so strict. It was his fault I was going to go to that marriage interview anyways. It was a good thing Tadashi and I confessed our feelings, or I might be engaged right now.

"Yeah? What is it?" I glanced his way, and then pulled down the cinnamon. Cook and talk. Hmm... maybe not cinnamon this time... oh, and maybe instead of normal sugar, I could use brown sugar, just to see how it turns out. And...

"I'm pregnant." Mom said something that sounded suspiciously like the two words that I knew could destroy my life. The only ones worse were, "You're marrying Yahiro," but did she honestly say that? No, I got too distracted by the cooking.

I asked to make sure. "What was that?" It had to be a mistake.

"I'm pregnant." Yeah, not a mistake. I stared at my parents in shock. When did this happen? I was almost eighteen! How could they even be having another child! I could practically be its parent! Oh no... I recognized that look. That was the "Akira, we need you to do something" look.

"Oh no, I am not..."

"We need you to watch him when we're away on business." I really, really disliked my dad sometimes.

"B-but..." I stammered, unsure what to say. I couldn't watch a baby, I had to watch out for Tadashi, which was almost as bad, and I had to cook, and I had to...

"It's going to be such a blessing, having another child at our age. And the two of you will be so close!" Mom murmured, practically glowing. She was crazy! It wasn't a blessing! And there was no way me and the little brat were going to be close!

"Do you have a problem with that?" Dad asked me after a moment, in the same tone he'd used to get me to agree to the marriage interview.

"No..." I glowered as they left. Darn it, this baby was the bane of my existence, someone's personal curse! I bet it was Kei, trying to get me to stay away from my darling Hikari!

"Akira!" I hit my boyfriend as he leapt through my door, and sent him a death glare.

"Leftover cake from yesterday's in the oven," I growled, seeing his fright. "Eat. Then leave."

I left to set up a room for my baby brother, and make plans.

Twenty minutes later, Tadashi came up and helped me, and reminded me why I loved him. Because even if he's an idiot, he'd give up his time to help me, no matter what.

**Nine months later**

I was dying for sleep. Honestly, my parents could have kept the kid for longer than a month! It kept wailing and wailing, and I swear that I had less than two hours of sleep a night because of it.

No, not it. Him. Akemi Toudou. Otherwise known as my little brother. His name means beautiful sunrise... I'm about to send this "beautiful sunrise" flying out a window. If you count a shrill shrieking as a sunrise, then that counts... but it doesn't! And it isn't beautiful! The only sunrise I want is one that comes up at two in the afternoon, accompanied by my darling angels, and a trip to my kitchen.

But after I got Akemi quiet, he sent me, and only me, a smile that said a lot more than words could describe.

**Two years later**

Tadashi was playing with Akemi while I watched. For three years now, Tadashi had tried to get the kid to smile, with no success. Then, he threw Akemi into the air.

"Aah!" I caught Akemi and sent Tadashi flying with my special punch. "Don't throw him like that!"

A giggle caught us both off guard as Akemi clapped his tiny hands together and smiled at me.

**Four years later**

It was hard to believe the six year old boy next to me was really the evil little brat I'd wanted to throw out a window. I guess time really did change how I felt. Being twenty-four now, I felt maybe a little overprotective of the kid, but it was all natural. He was my little brother, and was right up on my scale with my angels.

Of course, it was harder to believe Akemi was growing up. He was average height, but he always seemed older than six years old. Akemi kept his dark hair down, so it always seemed to cover at least one eye, and I always had to push it away, which he laughed at easily.

Mom and Dad waved from the plane window, and Akemi and I waved back until it was out of sight. They'd spent one day here, and that was to say "Happy birthday" to him. And then it moved on to criticizing the house, and ordering us around. I was about ready to send **them** flying, but Akemi's plaintive look made me change my mind. It was better to hit Tadashi anyways.

Akemi hadn't smiled at our parents once. But as soon as our parents were out of sight, and long gone, he turned to me and grinned.

**One year later**

My little brother... had a crush. His very first! I was really excited until I realized something...

I didn't like it.

Someone was trying to take my little brother away from me. I grimaced at the thought. Who'd have thought I'd end up caring so much about someone I thought would be a curse?

Akemi noticed and smiled at me worriedly. "Onee-chan, are you okay?" Yes, he was much too observant for a little child. And I was much too protective.

"I'm fine. That her?" I nodded to a little girl on the playground. She was sitting alone, trying to create a tower from rocks. Everyone else ignored her except for this one little punk who kept knocking over the tower. For the girl's credit, she didn't cry. She just glared at the boy and started over.

"Y-yeah..." Akemi was blushing, which was new. I took another look at the girl. Her short brown hair fell into determined green eyes as she stacked the rocks. She'd look cute next to Akemi's dark hair and eyes... my mind drifted to the picture.

"So go talk to her!" I hadn't forgotten that I didn't like the fact he liked someone else. I wanted him to be happy though.

"B-but..." Akemi looked at me anxiously. "You're sure you don't mind?"

Then it clicked. My little brother was worried about my feelings, and was willing to give up this opportunity for me. It was tempting, but... I grinned. "No, not at all! Go talk to her!" I pushed him in the girls direction, just as the other boy knocked over the rock tower again. "And do me a favor... hurt that boy for me."

Akemi grinned back at me and nodded. "Thanks Onee-chan!"

I watched him for a moment and then sat down. "He's growing up." Tadashi popped up behind me. "Hey, is that a cookie? Can I..." I punched him, and sent him flying, and then watched Akemi help his crush up and the two of them sent the nasty rock-tower-destroying punk flying as well.

Ah, it was nice to see he did get something from me.

Thinking back, maybe having a little sibling isn't such a curse after all...

* * *

MBP: There... I think she's OOC.

Rini: You just gave her a sibling, and then turned her into and eighteen, twenty, and twenty-four year old, right? I think she kinda just grew up. I mean, she still hits people.

MBP: I guess... its kinda cute though, right?

Rini: Yep! (And... soon...)

MBP: Well, review people!

Rini: (Hey, why are you hiding? Get out here and introduce yourself!)

MBP: Oh no, you're not serious... I thought you were up to something! Not now Rini!

Rini: Ignoring you! Well, this is my little brother, Kioshi. I'm calling him Kio! Come on, don't be so shy!

Kio: H-hello...

MBP: Doesn't Kioshi mean...

Rini: Yes, it does! He's just like his name suggests!

Kio: Um... D-doesn't Akira tend to be more violent?

MBP: I knew it! *rushes to go change everything*

Rini: *grabs MBP* Don't do that Kio! She's a crazy perfectionist!

Kio: O-oh... well, hope you all enjoyed this... and review please... Jaa nee!

Rini: You know you want to press the button... so do it! XD


End file.
